


In the Back

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: A shoulder massage leads to a misunderstanding in the back of Gobber's blacksmith shop.





	In the Back

The Island of Berk wasn’t adept to handling the heat. Production almost ceased to exist around the peak of the day when temperatures reached the highest. There was one spot on Berk that didn’t stop, and that was where Astrid was headed to.

She was on a mission to check up on her betrothed. Hiccup didn’t know how to take a break. His hands always needed something to do.

Astrid leaned against the counter of the smithy, void of her armor and hair tangled in a nest atop her head. Hiccup was busy at work pumping the grinder for a sword to be sharpened. Just as she suspected; he was hard at work. But oh my…there was one thing missing.

Astrid rested her chin on the heel of her hand, watching intrigued as Hiccup’s lean back muscles rippled with every pump of the grinder pedal. Her body heat seemed to rise to new levels, but this time it wasn’t from the extreme temperatures outside.

Hiccup finished with the sword and set it aside. “What can I do for you, milady?”

The way he sauntered over, bare-chested, the lining of his hair glistening with sweat. This was a rare sight, and Astrid lost her tongue briefly to drink it in. “I’m here to make sure you haven’t passed out.”

“I’m fine,” Hiccup reassured. He wiped his face with a rag from his apron pocket. Astrid laughed to herself at the way his bangs spiked up from it. How was this man so incredibly cute?

“Why don’t you take a break while I’m here? The village won’t spontaneously combust if you stop for 5 minutes.”

“With how hot it is, I wouldn’t be surprised if the village spontaneously combusted.”

“So, where’s Gobber?” Astrid asked as she rounded the corner to walk into the workshop.

Hiccup rolled his shoulder, a habit he did when it ached. “Out getting some blocks of ice, but I doubt they’ll stay frozen long in this heat.”

“Is your shoulder bothering you?”

“Sort of.” He tried playing it down, but Astrid knew better.

She grabbed his hand, leading him to back room where he kept his desk. She pushed him into the desk chair, all the while Hiccup quietly protesting.

“What’re you doing?”

“What I usually do when your shoulder is acting up.”

Astrid stood behind Hiccup and her fingers began the work on kneading his shoulders. The feel of his bare skin on her hands caused little sparks to shoot up Astrid’s back. It was a rare opportunity to touch Hiccup without the boundaries of pesky clothing in the way. She was going to take advantage of this bare contact to the fullest.

Astrid worked her fingers, gently kneading out the stiffness that was present in Hiccup’s muscles. He remained reluctant for an incredibly short beat before Hiccup completely melted under her ministrations. His head lulled forward and breathing slowed.

Astrid smirked. If you must endure the heat, why not do something you enjoy.

* * *

Gobber set the blocks of ice wrapped in thick rags down on the work station. He peered around the empty smithy. Where did that boy go? A voice caught his attention, and he walked over to the back room to check it out.

“Right there,” Hiccup’s voice floated out from behind the curtain. “That’s it, Astrid. That’s the spot. Ooooooh, yes.”

A rather lustful moan followed those words causing Gobber to bulk. How could those two perform a lewd act in his establishment?! They both knew better! He didn’t care what he was walking in on. Maybe being caught in the act would teach those two a lesson.

Gobber barreled into the back room, prepared for whatever sight he was about to walk in on. “Now you two stop this right now!” he yelled, waving his hook hand. He halted then blinked. “Oh.” Hiccup sat in a chair, Astrid behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m just massaging his shoulder, Gobber,” Astrid explained.

Hiccup swiveled his torso to look at his friend. “My shoulder was acting up again.” His eyebrows knit together. “What do you think we were doing?”

Gobber fidgeted, glancing somewhere off to the side. “Uh…nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Proceed.”

He escaped from the awkward situation as fast as he could, missing the amused glances Hiccup and Astrid shared.

“Aren’t I a yak brain. This heat must be getting to me,” he muttered to himself, pressing a block of ice to his forehead.

* * *

“I think Gobber assumed we were…” Astrid trailed off as pink stained her cheeks.

“-messing around,” Hiccup finished with a laugh. He clasped both her wrists, pulling her hands down his chest, drawing her closer to the back of the chair. “Not a bad idea sneaking around back here.”

Astrid snorted, thumping his chest. The thought sent all kinds of shivers through her. “We’ll have to keep that in mind for another time.” She dipped her head, silently requesting a kiss.

“Really?” Hiccup asked, completely surprised. "You'd be up for that?"

Astrid just chuckled, and went in for the kiss.


End file.
